


Payphone

by mlim8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Canon Compliant, Comic, Digital Art, Fan Comics, First War with Voldemort, Light Angst, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Phone Calls & Telephones, Song Lyrics, Song: Payphone (Maroon 5), wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlim8/pseuds/mlim8
Summary: It’s the morning after a Full Moon, in 1979. Sirius gets a phone call.Remus should know better by now.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 56
Collections: Wolfstar Games 2020





	Payphone

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my submission for the Wolfstar Games 2020 Fest! I was Team Sound! My prompt was Audio 8: Payphone – Maroon 5. Please enjoy ;w;

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for viewing! Find me on [ tumblr](https://mlim8.tumblr.com/) for more Wolfstar goodness uwu
> 
> **Mod Note**
> 
> Please vote on this work! [VOTING FORM](https://forms.gle/AaGPKbFnc7QWs1476)


End file.
